Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a computing architecture, a processor core may be associated with one or more caches and main memories. Although caches may have faster access times relative to main memory, caches may typically be orders of magnitude smaller than main memory. Data and executable instructions may be stored in main memory and may be placed into a cache for relatively faster access.